This invention relates to reproduction machines. More particularly, it involves a control system for a document handler in a reproduction machine.
Present day reproduction machines often include document handlers for automatically placing original documents on an exposure platen so that copies can be produced from them. It is usually desirable to make collated books from a plurality of documents, referred to as a document set. Depending upon the particular machine and number of books desired, it may be necessary to recycle the set of originals to the platen several times. Unfortunately, some of the documents may misfeed while being transported between an input tray and the platen. For example, two of the documents may stick together during one set cycle, but may be properly fed during the remaining cycles. This results in a nonuniform number of pages for each book.